The disclosure relates generally to interoperability and collaboration systems and, more generally, to efficiently identifying resources within an interoperability and collaboration system that is not operating as expected.
In an interoperability system, e.g., a voice interoperability system such as an Internet Protocol (IP) Interoperability and Collaboration System (IPICS) system, donor radios are often used to bridge radio communications between the interoperability system and a system that is associated with the donor radio. When the donor radio is successfully receiving and transmitting information, communications between the interoperability system and the system associated with the donor radio may occur efficiently. However, when the donor radio is not successfully receiving and/or transmitting information, communications may be disrupted. When communications are disrupted because a donor radio is not functioning as expected, messages are not successfully relayed, which may lead to inconvenience and, in some instances, serious consequences.